


trepidation

by jnseng



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chapter 228, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Phone Call, idk this is short and bad, sort of ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnseng/pseuds/jnseng
Summary: He Tian has a nightmare and just needs someone.





	trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1 am,, i hate this and myself
> 
> my writing has literally deteriorated i’m sorry, but i barely even proofread this i just fuckin went at it
> 
> written for chapter 228 during my delusional late night ascendance to the astral plane

He Tian woke with a start.

“—Ah.”

No matter how often this happened, he still couldn’t get used to it.

He was in his bed as he should be, though he’d almost expected to be elsewhere. Didn’t really know why. It took a few minutes for him to get adjusted to his surroundings, the glass walls allowing the too-bright city lights to shine through—he should probably invest in some curtains. It was always jarring having the lights intrude the space after waking from a nightmare.

Instinctively, he reached his hand out beside him in hopes of finding something. _Someone_. Didn’t really want to be alone right now.

Of course, it was empty. 

Though, being met with the cold air and even colder bed was something he’d become familiar with.

He pulled his hand back.

Looking around the space, He Tian observed the room with a careful eye. Clothes and miscellaneous items strewn around the floor from times he’d been too lazy to organize. Books and magazines piled on the coffee table rather than neatly put away in the bookshelf—everything was how he’d left it.

It was familiar, but it wasn’t comforting. Only made things worse with how empty it was. Something he didn’t want to get used to. If anyone was around, he was sure that they’d be able to hear the hammering of his heart against his ribs. See the tremors in his hands even in the dark.

He sighed.

 _It was never this bad_.

“Fuck.”

He needed a shower. And he needed to go back to sleep if it wanted to wake on time for school. Felt uncomfortable in the layer of cold sweat he’d worked up during the night, sticking his shirt to him like a second skin. But there was something else he needed. Couldn’t ignore the pressing thought in the back of his mind even if he wanted to, persistent and demanding.

 _He needed Guan Shan_.

There was a moment of hesitation.

It would be too late to force the teen over—he wasn’t that much of an asshole. But he wouldn’t be able to sleep without hearing his voice. Needed some semblance of reassurance that he was still there, within arm’s reach.

Beside He Tian’s pillow was his phone and he debated whether he should call him or not. That didn’t last long as he reached over to grab it, reading the obnoxiously bright screen for the time. Nearly three in the morning.

_Would he be awake?_

He scrolled down his contact list, having done it routinely enough to easily find the redhead’s contact. Thumb hovered over the call button, doubtful.

Guan Shan probably wouldn’t answer.

 _Press_.

That never stopped him before.

 

The ringing hummed in his ear as he brought the phone to it, everything sounding much louder this late at night in the empty apartment. Over the echos of his uneven breathing, still struggling to return to normal, the ringing went on. Each interval was seemingly longer than before.

He Tian could feel his stomach drop when no one answered after a few seconds. Panic began to fill him despite better judgement. _He’s asleep, stop worrying. Of course he won’t answer—especially when it’s you_.

That didn’t help as he began to feel his chest tighten painfully so.

 _Please pick up_.

He shut his eyes tightly.

_Please, Guan Shan—_

_Click_.

‘Are you fucking crazy? How dare you disturb my sleep.’

He Tian almost missed it, the low grumble said under his breath like he was making an effort to be quiet. He’d been too caught up in his own thoughts to focus on the voice on the other end of the line. But the initial shock passed and was quickly replaced by a wave of relief washing over him.

 _He’s still there_.

‘Don’t think for a second that I won’t knock you to the wall and beat out all your teeth...’ Pause. ‘Idiot, fuck off...’

 _Beep_.

The line went dead and He Tian was left with silence.

“Ha,” he huffed, falling back into his bed limply, unbothered by the series of threats. It’s not like he expected Guan Shan to answer considering how late it was. But the fact that he did made his heart begin to race in a different way.

 _What the hell_ , he thought bemusedly, tossing his phone aside. He Tian wasn’t sure when that had happened—his dependence on the other. How he managed to become the one trailing after the redhead like some lost puppy. And he thought it was funny how he was the one that needed Guan Shan rather than the other way around.

How the redhead did that to him was something that he couldn’t explain. As cliché as it was, he could admit that he didn’t mind.

And he was right, suddenly feeling his eyes begin to flutter shut tiredly and rolling onto his side. Hearing Guan Shan’s voice was all he needed.

Maybe he could get used to _this_ instead.


End file.
